


Yuuri, Victor dan Misalkan

by KirigayaKyuu



Series: Yuuri, Victor dan... [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8605051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirigayaKyuu/pseuds/KirigayaKyuu
Summary: Yuuri berfikir. Jika video itu tidak diunggah, akankah Victor masih berada dengannya?Yuri!! on Ice FanfictionVictuuriVictor/YuuriYaoi, BL, slash[Yuuri, Victor dan... series]





	

Latihan masih berlangsung. Yuuri dan Victor tengah berlatih program baru untuk musim ini.

Keringat yang bercucur tak jadi masalah. Dinginnya suhu dalam gelanggang juga tak bisa menghalanginya. Namun netra hazel itu tak menunjukkan niatan dalam melanjutkan loncatan demi loncatan.

Sejak kemarin Yuuri tidak bisa fokus. Pikiran itu selalu kembali datang menghantui.

Victor menyadari. Yuuri-nya sedang ada konflik dengan diri sendiri. Sebagai pelatih, Victor wajibーmesti, kuduーmemperingati murid satu-satunya.

"Yuuri," panggilnya lembut. Mendekati tubuh mungil skater asal Jepang. Senyum terbaiknya ia patri. "Mau minum kopi, 'nggak?"

Tawaran Victor bikin enggan untuk menolak. Daripada ia kedinginan dan tidak melakukan hal berguna, lebih baik ia menghangatkan diri sambil mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran itu.

"Anu..." panggil Yuuri mengikuti Victor dari belakang.

Surai perak bergoyang, melambai cantik saat ia menoleh.

"Hm?"

"Bisakah kita pergi ke pemandian? Badanku lengket semua..."

Senyumnya kembali terpatri.

"Habis itu baru minum kopi, ya?"

Yuuri mengangguk kecil. "Ya kali gak kuyー"

Ehem.

*****

Padahal pintu pembatas antara ruangan dan pemandian hanya dibuka sepertiga, namun uap panas langsung menerpa wajah tak kira-kira.

Yuuri jadi lebih nggak banyak omong hari ini. Victor dibikin merinding. Biasanya Yuuri selalu marahin Victor ini-itu kalau ada gelagatnya yang bertentangan dengan prinsip hidup Yuuri. Tapi hari ini, pandangan Yuuri menatap kosong. Jiwanya entah lagi dimana. Semoga saja bukan di hati pria lainーVictor berdo'a.

Sebelum merendam badan di hangatnya air pemandian, dua anak adam ini  harus membasuh badan terlebih dahulu. Syukur, Yuutopia hanya diisi mereka berdua. Mau enaena juga nggak ada yang ganggu.

Eh.

Victor masih memperhatikan lekat-lekat tubuh mungil lelaki disebelahnya. Berfikir keras apa yang harus dilakukan untuk mengembalikan jiwa Yuuri.

"Yuuri.." panggil Victor. Suaranya agak menggema namun yang disebelah nggak merespon.

Ditepuklah pundak kaku Yuuri. Badannya nyaris terjorok kedepan karena kaget.

Mengedip beberapa kali, lehernya dibawa menoleh. "Ya?"

"Aku nggak bisa basa-basi. Kau tau itu 'kan?" Yuuri jelas-jelas tau kemana perbincangan ini mengarah. "Jadi, ada apa? Kau tidak puas dengan program ini?"

Cepat-cepat ia menggeleng. Takut melukai hati sang pelatihーVictor pernah berkata, bahwa hati seorang pemain skat itu rapuh. Lebih rapuh dibanding porselen.

"Bukan begitu..."

Hangatnya pemandian yuutopia masih setia meradiasikan kehangatannya. Yuuri bimbang. Bilang, enggak. Yuuri gak mau pikiran tak jelasnya malah merusak hubungan baik yang telah ia rahut dengan Victor.

Melihat air muka Yuuri yang tiba-tiba berubah, Victor mengerti.

"Bicaralah jika itu bisa membuatmu lebih baik. Aku disini mendengarkan."

Senyuman secerah lightstick konser JKT48 dipoles. Nyaris mengukir bentuk lope kalau dilebarkan.

Mudah saja bagi skater coretbottomcoret ini untuk menghilangkan kegelisahan Yuuri. Terang saja. Kalau kau diberi kata-kata motivasi oleh idolmu, kau pasti akan tersihir dengan kata-katanya, kan?

Dagu lancipnya bergerak keatas-kebawah sekali. Mengangguk. Tanda bagi Yuuri untuk mengeluarkan semua uneg-unegnya.

"A-aku berfikir..." ditatap lekat manik biru laut itu berhasil buat Yuuri gerak-gerak nikmat--eh maksudnya, gak nyaman. "Bagaimana jika video itu tidak diunggah?"

Victor dibuat mikir. Video apa? Yang mana? Tentang apa? Oh! Jangan-jangan video Victor yang bermain dengan alat-alat cintaーgak mungkin! Video itu bahkan tidak pernah ia posting! Atau pernah. Victor tak baik dalam hal mengingat jangka panjang.

"Atau tidak pernah ada?"

"Atau tak pernah kulakukan? Bagaimana? Akankah kau tetap datang jauh-jauh dari Rusia ke Jepang untuk menjadi pelatihku? Berada disini sampai detik ini? Menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk berseluncur denganku? Melupakan karirmu sebagai living legend didunia per-skat-an?"

Hati kecil Victor terketuk medengar perumpamaan anak didiknya. Jadi ini yang mengganggu Yuuri selama nyaris seminggu?

Bergumam kecil, bahkan tak terdengar karena tersapu suara gemericik air panas, Victor mikir.

"Yah.. mungkin aku tak akan kesini? Hahaha" ia tertawa lepas.

Jawaban simpel dan masuk akal Victor malah serasa jadi bumerang bagi Yuuri. Si hazel sudah menebak jawaban ini pasti akan muncul. Walaupun sudah tau... rasa sakitnya itu lho... gak bisa di tolerir.

Tes.. tes.. tes..

Tanpa sadar air mata sudah mengalir deras melalui pipi tembamnya.

￼

Jiwa Victor terguncang. Dirinya terpelatuk. Gemuruh didada terdengar sampai telinga.

Ia membuat Yuuri-nya menangis.

Me. Na. Ngis.

"Yu-yuuriー"

"ーaku tahu... aku tahu pasti akan jadi begitu. Tapiー"

Dengan tubuh yang melembab, dikarenakan tidak kembali dibasuh air, ia merengkuh tubuh mungil cunnamon dihadapannya. 

Cepat. Sebelum terlambat. Batinnya.

"Maaf Yuuri..." lenguhnya dicuping Yuuri. "...aku bercanda. Andaikata yang kau katakan benar terjadipun.. aku tak peduli lagi."

Isakkan terdengar membanjiri pemandian Yuutopia. Masih idak ada tanda-tanda makhluk hidup selain mereka berdua. Dan rengkuhan lengan kekar itu masih protektif melindungi.

Yuuri mau tidak mau harus mendengar kata-kata pahit yang akan Victor katakanー

"...karena sekarang aku berada disini. Kau tak perlu membayangkan hal seperti itu disaat ada aku bersamamu. Kau melukai hatiku, Yuuri."

Kata-kata pahit?

Ini mungkin kalimat termanis yang Yuuri pernah dengar dari seorang Victor Nikiforov.

Isakkan mulai mereda. Namun lendir yang menggumpal, menunggu gravitasi menjadi lebih kuat untuk menarik jatuh, itu malah gak nyante 

Rengkuhan dilepas. Victor terkekeh. "Lihat... umbelmu kemana-mana tuh..."

Yuuri dibikin malu sama diri sendiri. Berkali-kali ia merutukki diri sendiri.

"Jangan sekali-kali kau membayangkan hal itu ya. Bukankah yang terpenting adalah masa ini? :)"

Bibir ranum mengerucut keluar, kontras dengan hidungnya yang mancung kedalam. Victor melihat betapa lucuk nya makhluk satu ini berkata, "kalau kau masih begitu nanti kucium, lho." 

Dan Yuuri mempertahankan bentuk bibirnya.

Smooch!

Victor tak pernah main-main dengan kata-katanya.

*****

Dua makhluk adam berjalan berdampingan bergandengan tangan menuju pusat perbelanjaan terdekat.

Yang satu berwajah bahagia, satunya merunduk kebawah. Wajahnya merah padam.

Tujuan mereka adalah; Constellationbucks. Rumah kopi paling "tren" di daerah Hasetsu. Rekomendasi salah satu dari triplets Nishigori.

"Yuuri..." empunya surai perak (yang mungkin satu-satunya di Hasetsu) melenguhkan sebuah nama. Yang bersangkutan angkat wajah.

"Y-ya..?"

"Yuuri..."

"Ya...?"

"Yuuri...."

Sebal malah panggil-panggilan nama, ia kunci bibir rapat-rapat.

"Yuuri... kalau begitu aku jadi kepingin cium kamu lagi deh~" Victor terkekeh (lagi.) Yuuri memerah (lagi.)

Otak memutarkan kejadian di pemandian Hasetsu.

Yuuri benar-benar nggak menyangka. Hubungannya dan Victor bisa naik pangkat begini. Tak ada yang tahu seberapa bahagianya Yuuri sekarang.

"Masih aja... aku beneran, lho. Mau dicium disini? Aku sih yes,"

Yuuri mengernyit bersiap memekikー "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

******

Finished jam 00.30  
Ff ini udh jadi draft sejak YOI episode 5 tapi baru selesai sekarang wkwkwk.

Typo maklumin. Dah malem.  
Vomentnya gan :v

\- kirigaya kyuu (kyuu-chin)

**Author's Note:**

> Finished jam 00.30  
> Ff ini udh jadi draft sejak YOI episode 5 tapi baru selesai sekarang wkwkwk.
> 
> Typo maklumin. Dah malem.  
> Garing? Kriuk><  
> Vomentnya gan :v
> 
> \- kirigaya kyuu (kyuu-chin)
> 
> Posted di wattpad duluan. Makanya follow wattpad gue :v namanya sama ko :v /maksa /disepak


End file.
